The Ultimate Ducks Crossover
by galindapopular
Summary: The Ducks go through a rip in the space time contiuum and encounter alternate versions of themselves in other movies and one TV show. DucksNewsiesSandlotHeavyweightsDawson's CreekBreakfast Club. I upped the rating for BC language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When the Ducks find a tear in the space time contiuum they go back and foward in time, and encounter alternate versions of themselves in other movies and one TV show. Just some silly little fun!**

**Author's Note: Ok guys, here's the deal, this is just some unbridled silliness I came up with, while I was watching _Heavyweights _on TV one day. What would happen if Russ and Goldberg showed up at that camp? If Portman found himself living amoungst the Newsies? Luis and Jesse visited The Sandlot? Charlie went to Capeside? Coach Bombay met up with the Breakfast Club? Obviously it would only happen through a tear in the space time continuum, so that's how we did it. It takes place after the camp scene in D2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mighty Ducks, Heaveyweights, Newsies, The Sandlot, Dawson's Creek or The Breakfast Club or any of their associated charcters. These disclaimers will get a little wordy simply because of the sheer volume of things I'm stealing from!

* * *

The Ultimate Duck Crossover **

Chapter 1: A tear in the Space Time Contiuum

The Ultimate Duck Crossover The Ultimate Duck Crossover 

When the Mighty Ducks, a group of Young Preteen hockey players left their campsite in the middle of the night after winning the gold medal in the Junior Goodwill Games, they didn't realize what they were in for. They were thinking they would just go for a walk, see what they would find. Little did they know that they were entering, The Twilight Zone.

* * *

"Dude, watch it, that was my foot!" Dean Portman said, hitting Fulton Reed on the arm. 

"Sorry, man, I didn't see you." Fulton said.

"Guys, what is that?" Charlie Conway said, pointing at a swirling mass sitting in front of them.

"It looks weird." Luis Mendoza cocked his head to the side.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you guys." Connie Moreau said staring at it.

"Oh, please!" Jesse Hall said looking at it. "It can't be anything too dangerous."

"It looks kind of like a tear in the space time continuum." Julie Gaffney said, walking past the guys.

"You know, that's exactly what I was thinking." Russ Tyler said sarcastically.

"Wait, don't those send you back in time?" Lester Averman asked, "Like Back to the Future style?"

"Nah, sometimes they send you to parallel universes." Guy Germaine said. "Or something."

"We should walk through it, y'all." Dwayne Robertson said, "See what happens."

"Yes, there's a brilliant idea!" Adam Banks laughed. "Let's all get lost in the parallel universes!"

"It could be fun." Greg Goldberg said, inspecting the swirly blurry mass. "I mean, who knows what we would find."

"I don't love the idea." Ken Wu said, "this whole thing seems kinda freaky."

"Let's give it a shot!" Portman said, "Come on."

"Well, we better do something." Guy said, looking behind him. "Cause Coach is coming, which means we could get into serious trouble!" All of the Ducks scurried into the blur, which lead them into a whizzing whirling swirl of colors where they all got separated.

"Where did they go?" Gordon Bombay said, looking around. He noticed the swirly blur, just as the team had. "What this?" He said to no one. He stuck his head into the blur and found himself being sucked in, swirling along with the rest of the team.

* * *

Dean Portman, Lester Averman, and Connie Moreau screamed as they found themselves landing on a hard city street. 

"Ow," Averman said, rubbing his butt. "What just happened? And where are we?" They both looked around.

"It looks like New York City," Connie said, "but like really old New York City."

"Wherever it is, we should check it out!" Portman said standing up and looking around. "It's strange, this place seem oddly familiar."

* * *

"Whoa!" Jesse, Luis and Ken released all at once as they landed on a grassy spot covered in dirt. There was an old fence barely standing. 

"What happened?" Jesse said, looking at the sorry excuse for a dugout that was sitting next to them.

"If I had to guess we got sent either back in time, or to another dimension." Ken shrugged. "Since we went through a rip in the space time continuum and all."

"Whatever happened, is it just me or does this seem like the greatest place in the whole world?" Luis said standing up and looking around.

"It does seem pretty great." Jesse agreed. "I don't know why, but I suddenly feel the need to pitch a couple of balls. Luis you wanna hit?"

"Yeah," Luis said, walking over to the dugout and picking up a bat, "I don't know why, but, yeah I do."

* * *

Charlie, Adam and Julie found themselves in the middle of a huge river or lake of some sort. The water was freezing. 

"Come on you guys!" Charlie shouted. "Swim to shore!" Adam and Julie coughed and followed Charlie. Coughing they all pulled themselves out of the water.

"What happened?" Adam said looking around. "And where are we?"

"I told you it was a tear in the space time continuum!" Julie said, condescendingly, she was proud that she had figured it out. "And who knows where we ended up!"

"I don't," Charlie said looking around. "But let's check it out. Come on!"

* * *

Russ, Goldberg and Guy also found themselves landing in a wooded area. 

"Man, we just ended up back at camp." Guy said. "What a ripoff."

"I don't think this is our camp," Goldberg said. "It looks a little different."

"Yeah, but familiar just the same." Russ said, "It's very weird, but don't you feel like you've been here before?"

"I do actually," Goldberg said. "This is very very weird."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Guy shook his head. "This place doesn't seem at all familiar to me."

* * *

Fulton and Dwayne found themselves in what looked like a school library. They didn't say anything, just looked around confused. After a few minutes Gordon landed on top of them. 

"What the hell?" He said looking around. "Where are we?"

"Well coach," Fulton said, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. "We found a tear in the space time continuum, and then we walked into it, and now we're here."

"Great that explains everything." Gordon said rolling his eyes. "But it doesn't explain the Déjà vu I'm having right now."

"Deja what?" Dwayne asked.

"It means I feel like I've been here before." Bombay explained. "It's very weird."

"Yeah, because anything about this situation is normal." Fulton grunted.

* * *

**Hey, I forgot before that I also don't own the Twilight Zone...yeah, I know...it's cheesy but it's just for some fun! I don't really know how far I'll take this, unless other people enjoy it, so please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: OK, wow, so I got this overwhelming positive response to this so I guess I'm going to keep it going, I'll try not to disappoint by making it suck. In reference to a message I got...I did forget that Guy was in Casper, but I have six story lines going, which is quite enough for me. Originally I was going to send Fulton to She's All That too, except that I realized to have that many story lines would just confuse me, I think I'm going to have trouble with the ones I have. Oh, and I sent Connie to Newsies for a reason, you'll see why! Anyway, this chapter is waaaay long because I went a eensie bit Newsies and Sandlot crazy (to be fair they are like my favorite movies EVER!) so please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the following characters or movies and one TV show.

* * *

The Ultimate Duck Crossover**

Chapter 2: Who is that?

Connie, Portman and Averman continued to wander around the square that they had found themselves in. They had noticed that one of the bigger building was for the New York World. None of them knew what that meant, but it confirmed their suspicions that they were indeed in New York. It was Connie who first noticed a group of boys, some younger then them, some the same age and some older. She saw the leader, a good looking older boy, he was followed closely by another about his age and a slightly younger boy who looked familiar.

"Hey!" Averman said pointing to the younger one. "Portman, that kid looks just like you." Connie nodded.

"He does look a lot like you." She said.

"Hey Jack," the one who looked like Portman said to the leader, "You ever seen those three before?"

"Nah Mush, they must be new." Jack said, "looks like we may have to teach em a thing or two." Mush laughed and the other boy shook his head.

"No way Jack," he said, "We got enough trouble trying to move our papers without more competition."

"Come on Davey!" Jack said, "Think where you would be if I hadn't taken you under my wing."

"Fine," Dave said shrugging, "But if this cuts into my profits I'm not going to be happy."

"Atta boy Davey," another piped in, "Hey Mush, is that one related to you or somethin? He looks exactly like you!" He pointed at Portman.

"You know I ain't seen my family in two years Race!" Mush said, "But I guess I see some resemblance."

"Well, if we're gonna go over there, we should go over there!" One of them said.

"Alright, Spot!" Jack laughed, "Calm down let's go."

"They're coming over here." Averman said, "and they don't look happy."

"Don't be stupid," Portman said, "Just let me do all of the talking."

"I don't think so," Connie said. "Let me do all of the talking."

"Fine," Portman mumbled, "But find out what the deal is with the kid who looks like me."

"Whatever." Connie said walking up to the group of boys.

"Hi, uh, my name is Jack Kelly, this here is Dave Jacobs, that's Mush, Racetrack and Spot Conlon." Jack said introducing himself to her.

"I'm Connie." She said, putting out her hand. Jack went to spit in his but Dave stopped him. Jack then put his hand out and she shook it. "And uh, these two are Dean Portman and Lester Averman." She couldn't help looking at Jack, there was something strikingly handsome about him.

"Look, if you guys want to sell with us, you're gonna have to learn the ropes, and uh, I'm just the person to teach ya." Jack winked at her.

"Sell with you?" Portman said, "What's this kid talking about?"

"Sell papers? Newspapers, you know," Racetrack said, "Yous wanna be newsies right? That's why you're here. And hey, what's with you having Mush's face? You two brudders or somethin?"

"Race, I told ya, I don't have any brothers!" Mush said, "I never seen this guy before in my life."

"Yeah, and I don't know who your friend is!" Portman said, "and what the hell is a newsie?"

* * *

As Luis stepped up to bat, Jesse got ready to pitch one of the balls that was sitting in the dugout. Ken sat down and watched them.

"This is crazy," he mumbled to himself. "What do those two know about baseball? We're hockey players."

Luis banged the bat against the plate two times and Jesse wound up. He pitched the ball and Luis hit it over the fence. As he went to run the bases, a group of nine boys walked up. Kenny looked over the group and blinked twice when he noticed two of them.

"Luis, Jesse! Look over there!" He said flagging down his friends. "Two of those guys look familiar to you?"

"Whoa man!" Luis said, pointing towards the one who seemed to be leading the group. "That's freaky."

"I agree!" Jesse nodded, staring at another one, who bore a striking resemblance to himself. "Way freaky."

"What did I tell you guys!" The leader said. "We leave for twenty minutes, and someone else comes to play, not to mention the fact that that kid lost our ball!" He pointed at Luis

"Come on Benny," a fat freckled kid said, "We need to eat, I was starving."

"Yeah, yeah," another piped in. "I'm with Ham, I mean we were practically wasting away to nothing."

"Hey Benny, you see something familiar about those two?" A little timid kid piped in. "They look kinda like you and Denunez!"

"You're talking crazy Smalls!" Another said.

"Yeah Smalls, you're talking crazy!" A smaller one repeated after him.

"No, I think Smalls is right." A black kid in a Kansas City hat said, "Check it out, Benny, the kid actually hit a homer on his first try, you're the only person to ever do that."

"Yeah, but now we can't play no more." Benny said, "It is a little weird though. What do you think Denunez?"

"Eh, we could talk to them." The black kid shrugged. "Find out who they are."

"Sound good to me." The others all agreed.

"Ok fine," Benny said. "And hopefully they'll buy us a new ball."

"They're coming over here." Ken said, "and they don't look happy."

"Calm down Kenny," Luis laughed. "I'm sure they just want to say hi." He walked up to the leader.

"So who are you and what's with the stealing of the Sandlot?" The leader asked him.

"Uh, I'm Luis Mendoza," he said, "This is Jesse Hall and Ken Wu, and well, what's the sandlot?"

"This is the sandlot!" A little kid in glasses said standing forward.

"Quiet Squints." Benny said. "I'm Benny Rodriguez, and these are the guys. That's Squints, Yeah-Yeah, Ham, Denunez, Timmy, Tommy, Bertram and Scotty Smalls. And this is the Sandlot, it's where we play ball. And you guys shot our only ball over that fence, so we were wondering if you could go get us a new one."

"Why don't you just go over the fence and get that one?" Jesse asked. "I mean, the fence isn't that high!"

"You don't even want to hear that story." Scotty shook his head.

* * *

Russ, Guy and Goldberg started walking around the camp they were in and they felt an overwhelming sadness. They ran into a group of three kids, who were running towards the woods.

"Hey!" Russ said, stopping one of them, "where exactly are we?"

"Uh, Camp Hope remember?" He said. "You look familiar do I know you?"

"Gerry?" Another one of the kids said. "What did this extremely good looking kid ask you?"

"Don't worry about it Roy." Gerry said. "Look I'm Gerry Garner and these are my friends, Roy and Josh."

"Hi, I'm Russ Tyler, and this is Guy Germaine and Greg Goldberg." Russ looked at Goldberg and then whispered to him. "Man, I swear these kids look a hell of a lot like us."

"Yeah," Goldberg nodded, they do don't they, "Guy! The third one looks like that kid Karp from D5."

"Yeah," Guy said, "Weird."

"Hey, you notice that two of them look remarkable similar to us?" Josh said to Roy. "And that the other probably shouldn't be here, since he's not even remotely chubby?"

"I did notice." Roy said. "Something very strange is going on."

* * *

Charlie, Adam and Julie wandered from the side of what they realized was some kind of river and found themselves near two houses. One of them had a ladder leading up to the second floor.

"Maybe we should knock on one of the door to find out where we are?" Adam suggested.

"I don't think that's exactly safe." Julie said. "Although it might be our best bet, what do you think Charlie?"

"I think I feel like I belong here." Charlie said looking around. "Is that weird?"

"Yes!" The other two said.

"Fine then!" He said, "But I agree with Julie, I think we should just keep walking and try to figure out where we are."

A tall brunette was staring out the second floor window of one of the houses. She was sitting inside with her three friends, who were all watching a movie, but she was the only one who noticed the three younger kids standing outside on the back lawn.

"Hey Dawson," she said, getting the attention of her friend, "uh there are three prepubescents standing out on you lawn."

"Do you recognize them Joey?" Dawson said, rushing over to her and the window. "Pacey, Jen, come over here."

"I've never seen them before," Jen said, "but don't count me, I'm new."

"The brown haired boy looks familiar," Dawson said, "but I can't place him. You recognize them Pace?"

"Nah," Pacey said, "But that brown haired one looks like a cute little kid."

"Well, I'm going down there." Joey shrugged, opening the window. "I'm going to find out who they are."

"Wait for me!" Jen said, following her.

"Women!" Pacey said, "Might as well follow. What do you say Dawson?"

"Why not, beats sitting around here by myself." Dawson said, climbing out the window.

"Hi!" Joey said walking up to them. "Are you guys lost or what? Whoa!" She stopped when she saw Charlie. Jen hurried up after her.

"Wow!" Jen said, stopping in her tracks, "That kid looks just like…"

"Hey, so who are the kids?" Pacey said walking over and stopping. "Whoa."

Charlie looked at him. "This is very weird."

"Whoa!" Adam and Julie both said, looking back and forth between the two guys as they stared at each other.

* * *

Gordon stood up in the library.

"Look guys," he said looking at Dwayne and Fulton, "we need to figure out a way to get back to the camp alright?"

"Alright," they mumbled, their heads down. Fulton was sure the others were probably getting to explore their alternate universes.

As they started exploring the library, they noticed five kids sitting at desks on the downstairs level. Gordon saw one of them and got a chill down his spine.

"Something very strange is going on." He said. "Does any of this seem familiar to either of you?"

"No way," Fulton said, "this is entirely new, and way weird. Though that guy looks a little like you."

"You think that maybe we got sent into an alternate universe where there's an alternate Coach?" Dwayne asked.

"At this point Dwayne?" Gordon said. "I'd say anything is possible."

* * *

**Yeah, towards the end I got lazy, don't worry, there will be more agnsty Breakfast Club action...perhaps Andrew and Coach Bombay will discuss their "win at all costs" issues? I don't know, it's just a thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright people, here's chapter 3, where something resembling a plot begins, I think after this chapter I'm going to stop telling bits of each story in each chapter, just because its getting too confusing for me. I'll probably stick to one or two per chapter now. Also, I've decided that the Breakfast Club section is going to be different from the others...you'll see how eventually. Also I threw in some crazy Dawson's dialogue, nice big words and over phrasing of everything! Again, thanks for all the reviews...I love it.**

**Disclaimer: The Mighty Ducks don't belong to me. Nor do any of the other things...Especially Breakfast Club which I quoted directly from...because one cannot even attempt to imitate the fantastic writing style of Mr. John Hughes.

* * *

The Ultimate Ducks Crossover**

Chapter 3: What are we supposed to do here?

"What's a newsies?" Racetrack said the words laughing. "We are newsies."

"We sell newspapers," Dave explained. "You know, newsies?"

"And if you all want to learn how to do this job right," Jack said with a smile, "I'm the guy to teach you."

"Well, thanks for the offer and all," Averman said, "but we're not that interested in being newsies, we just want to get back."

"Back?" Mush said, "Back where?"

"See we fell through a hole in the space time continuous," Portman explained, "and now we're here."

"Space time continuum," Connie corrected him. "We need to get back to our camp site."

"Well," Jack said walking up to her. "I don't know what the space time continuum is, but if there is anyway, that any of us, can be of assistance, we'd be happy to." Connie had to turn her head, she melted when he looked at her, with that sideways smile and piercing brown eyes.

"Great," she whisperd, breathing out. "Um, yeah, that's uh, that's great. Thanks."

"Not a problem." He smiled again, she wanted to faint..

"What's with her?" Racetrack said to Averman.

"I'm not sure." He said looking at her. "Maybe she ate something funny."

* * *

"Look," Luis said, walking over to the fence, "I'll just go over the fence and get the ball."

"You can't." Benny said stopping him. "No one has ever gone over that fence and come back alive."

"Why?" Ken said.

"There's a beast back there." Smalls said, "A giant beast of a dog that eats kids."

"That's ridiculous," Jesse said.

"What's more ridiculous is that you look exactly like me," Denunez said, "but that still seems to be happening."

"Yeah what's with that?" Benny asked looking at Luis. "I mean, you and me, we look a lot alike too."

"The space time continuum!" The three ducks said simultaneously.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Josh said, looking at Goldberg, "you were camping with your hockey team, you all went for a walk and then you three ended up here?"

"Yes," Guy said, "We think we fell through a whole in the space time continuum."

"Oh," Roy said, "because that clears everything up."

"You know what man," Russ said, "I don't like your attitude. There are ways to get through to people other than sarcasm."

"Like what?"

* * *

"Ok, so do we know who these kids are yet?" Dawson said running up. "Wow, Pacey, this kid looks just like you did when we were little!"

"Yeah," Pacey said looking down at Charlie. "I know."

"This is way freaky," Joey said.

"Oh my god, they must be totally freaked out too!" Jen said. "Sorry, we've been so majorly rude, you just sort of caught us off guard."

"That's ok." Julie said, Charlie and Adam were still unable to make a sound, and the two words, this guy they were calling Pacey looked exactly like Charlie.

"Well, hi," Jen said smiling at Julie. "I'm Jen Linley, the one who is currently staring at your friend is Pacey Whitter, and those two who are equally baffled are Dawson Leary and Joey Potter." Her friendly smile put Julie's head back on.

"Oh, um I'm Julie Gaffney, the one they're staring at is Charlie Conway and the other one is Adam Banks." Jen nodded.

"Pacey," Joey said, "that girl said his last name is Conway, do you have any cousins named Conway?"

"Yeah, think Pace," Dawson added, "I mean really hard, there has to be a logical explanation for this."

"I don't think there is man," Pacey shook his head. "I think I just fell asleep, and this is all a really weird dream."

"Explanation?" Jen said. "Care to offer one Julie? Since it seems your friends are still catatonic."

"Well, see, we fell through a hole in the space time continuum." Julie said, "Which sounds really crazy, but what we're really wondering is where we are."

"This is Capeside, Massachusetts," Joey said. "But that wasn't really much of an explanation."

"Yeah well, it's all we can come up with right now!" Adam said, staring at her. "I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you!"

"Don't yell at her man." Charlie said, smiling at Joey, "I have a feeling she's kind of important to me, or well, him," he gestured to Pacey, "I don't know this whole thing is really weird."

"I agree," Pacey nodded, "except I don't care about Potter, yell at her all you want kid, she usually deserves it. But this is definitely very weird."

"Did that girl say they fell through a hole in the space time continuum?" Dawson said, just catching up to the conversation.

"It's cold out here, why don't we continue this session inside." Jen said motioning towards the door, and winking at Julie, "that way, we won't freeze to death, and we can figure out what's going on."

"I like that plan." Julie smiled, she followed Jen towards the house.

* * *

Gordon, Fulton and Dwayne watched the five kids who were sitting in the library. Gordon kept watching the one in the blue track suit, he was reminded of himself in high school. He was protecting the little red haired girl from the big punky looking kid, who seemed to be picking on her.

Fulton looked at a one of the older kids who was sitting in the library, he was tall, wearing boots and a baggy flannel shirt. He had been teasing the red haired girl and the kid who looked like coach. He was acting tough, like he had seen a few things, Fulton knew that feeling, he felt like he knew this kid.

Dwayne looked at the quiet blonde boy sitting towards the back. He seemed non threatening, whenever he talked he seemed like he was just trying to fit in. There was nothing that Dwayne understood more than trying to fit in.

A few hours later, the kids had moved. Gordon listened as they poured their hearts out to one another. He had observed that the kid who reminded him of himself was named Andrew. He was talking to the others about his father.

"Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore... 'Andrew, you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!!!'"

"It's not worth winning if you can't win big." Gordon mumbled to himself as he listened. "God, I know where you're coming from kid."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Ok, so I finally decided on a workable format. Each chapter will be one of the groups. Each group will have two chapters. That's it. This chapter is Dawson's Creek. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the ducks or the Creek kids...SOOO wish I did though, cuz then I'd be rolling in it!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Capeside Connection**

As Pacey and Charlie continued to stare blankly at each other, and Dawson tried to get some more information out of Adam and Julie, Joey and Jen went into the Leary's kitchen to make some snacks for the frightened preteen new comers.

"This whole thing is just so weird." Joey said. "I mean, the way they just sort of appeared, and that Charlie kid, I mean, it's really very eerie."

"I know what you mean," Jen said. "But I feel sorta bad for them you know? I mean, they really have no clue what's going on."

"I know," Joey peaked out the door and watched the still petrified Pacey and Charlie. "They need a place to sleep."

"I'll bring Julie over to my place." Jen shrugged. "Unless, you'd rather?"

"I don't think she's up to the boat ride." Joey shook her head. "Although she seems very together."

"Must be a girl thing." Jen laughed. "And I think for Pacey's sanity Charlie and Adam should stay here."

"For Pacey's sanity and for their safety," Joey added, "I wouldn't introduce anyone into that house."

"Good point." Jen said. "I somehow don't think Mitch and Gail will bedgrudge two twelve year old boys sleeping in the living room."

"They rarely begrudge anything." Joey shrugged.

"Yeah I've noticed that." Jen laughed. "Shall we?" She gestured towards the door and picked up a bowl of popcorn.

"After you," Joey said, grabbing sodas. Jen laughed and headed out. They saw Dawson sitting grilling Julie and Adam.

"Alright, so explain it again," Dawson said. "Slowly, please."

"What didn't you get the last five times?" Julie sighed. "We went for a walk, we saw this big blurry blob, we ran into it, and we landed in the water."

"And why does you friend look like Pacey?" Dawson asked again.

"We told you," Adam said, "we don't know."

"Dawson," Jen said sitting down and putting her hand on his knee. "You have to let it go. They are obviously just as confused as we are."

"OK, so what's your favorite color?" Pacey said, finally finding words.

"What?" Charlie looked at him confused.

"Look the way I see it, you guys fell through the space time continuum and you're an alternate version of me, which means that we probably have a few things in common, so what's your favorite color?" Pacey explained his method. "Mine's green." Charlie's eyes got really wide.

"So's mine." He said. "Favorite food?"

"Who can pick a favorite food?" Pacey said as if this was the most ridiculous question ever asked.

"My answer every time someone asks me that question!" Charlie shouted. "Adam, did you hear that, we're like the same person!"

"Yeah man," Adam nodded, "does that make me this guy?" He pointed at Dawson.

"I don't think it works that way." Julie said.

"Oh crap!" Jen said turning around. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight, why?" Dawson asked.

"Crap, I told Grams I'd be in by 11:30." She said. "Come on Julie, you're coming to my house for the night."

"Oh, um OK," Julie said, standing up.

"Wait!" Joey said, "Rethinking the plan, I should take her."

"Why?" Jen asked, wondering what Joey's new plan of action was.

"Because Bodie and Bess are probably less likely to be sitting up when I get in than your Grams, which means that we won't have to answer any questions." Joey explained.

"Good point." Jen said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Come on, it's late, we should get going to." Joey said. "Oh, Dawson, let Charlie and Adam sleep. Don't just grill them all night trying to figure out what's going on."

"Right, Pacey, you want to sleep over?" Dawson said.

"NO!" Pacey said emphatically. "I'm going home and then when I wake up in the morning hopefully this will all just be a very trippy dream brought on by something weird that I ate."

"Not likely," Joey said, walking out the door, followed closely by Pacey.

"Bye guys" Julie said shuffling out after them, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"See ya Cat!" Charlie said as he lay out on the couch.

"Night Julie." Adam whispered after she had already left.

"Dear lord ask her out already." Charlie said.

"You like her?" Dawson said pointing at the door. "What's stopping you?"

"She likes someone else." Adam shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"I told you she doesn't!" Charlie said. "Portman likes her, but she doesn't like him."

"Hey man," Dawson said to Adam, "there is no rush, no reason to push it, let it happen on its own."

"Is that how you got with Joey?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not with Joey, I'm with Jen," Dawson said. "Joey's my best friend I don't feel that way about her."

"Oh alright, OK." Charlie said. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

"Alright, I'll be upstairs, if either of you need me." Dawson said walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Reviews PUH-LEASSSEE!**


End file.
